Timeline
This is the timeline of things that happen in our Narutoverse. Some things will be different from the canon, deal with it. 75 BNT (Before Ninetails) Births *Kakuzu 57 BNT Births *Chiyo 56 BNT Births *Hiruzen Sarutobi *Ebizou 38 BNT Births *Orochimaru *Jiraiya *Tsunade 32 BNT Graduations *Orochimaru *Jiraiya *Tsunade 29 BNT Births *Hiashi Hyuuga *Hizashi Hyuuga 28 BNT Births *Fourth Kazekage 26 BNT Births *Shibi Aburame 25 BNT Births *Chouza Akimichi *Shikaku Nara *Inoichi Yamanaka 23 BNT Births *Tsume Inuzuka *Yoshino Nara 21 BNT Births *Yashamaru 19 BNT Births *Raidou Namiashi *Sasori 18 BNT Births *Aoba Yamashiro *Baki 17 BNT Births *Genma Shiranui 16 BNT <3 <3 Births *Kaimen Shokki *Kisame Hoshigaki *Ebisu 15 BNT Births *Shizune *Asuma Sarutobi *Kurenai Yuuhi *Ibiki Morino 14 BNT Births *Zabuza Momochi *Kakashi Hatake *Obito Uchiha *Rin *Maito Gai 13 BNT Births *Choumei Iki 12 BNT Births *Anko Mitarashi *Izumo Kamizuki *Kotetsu Hagane Promotions & Graduations 'Chuunin' *Sasori 11 BNT Births *Shishiku Maeko *Tsurugi Misumi *Akado Yoroi 10 BNT Births *Yamato *Iruka Umino Promotions & Graduations 'Academy' *Baki *Yashamaru 9 BNT Births *Yuugao Uzuki Promotions & Graduations 'Academy' *Gary Stu 8 BNT Promotions & Graduations 'Chuunin' *Gary Stu 7 BNT Births *Kabuto Yakushi *Kyomu Promotions & Graduations 'Academy' *Genma Shiranui *Maito Gai 6 BNT Births *Hidan Deaths *Sakumo Hatake Promotions & Graduations 'Academy' *Kisame Hoshigaki *Kaimen Shokki *Ebisu *Shizune *Asuma Sarutobi *Kurenai Yuuhi 'Chuunin' *Baki 5 BNT Births *Itachi Uchiha *Hana Inuzuka Promotions & Graduations 'Academy' *Ibiki Morino *Zabuza Momochi 'Chuunin' *Yashamaru 4 BNT Births *Gojoteki Ginrei *Kogoeru Goro Promotions & Graduations 'Academy' *Yamato 'Chuunin' *Genma Shiranui *Yamato 3 BNT Births *Deidara *Haku *Temari *Shuuho Gakukawa Promotions & Graduations Chuunin *Maito Gai *Asuma Sarutobi 2 BNT Births *Kin Tsuchi *Zaku Abumi *Dosu Kinuta *Kimimaro *Juugo *Kankurou *Gojoteki Enpitsu *Kitoshi Akimi *Hitotsu Ikeni Promotions & Graduations 'Academy' *Anko Mitarashi *Choumei Iki 'Chuunin' *Kurenai Yuuhi *Shizune 1 BNT Births *Sai *Rock Lee *Tenten *Neji Hyuuga *Kidoumaru *Sakon *Ukon *Jiroubo *Tayuya *Kogoeru Hina Nema *Seiteki Okoge *Shimiru Zenta Deaths *Obito Uchiha Promotions & Graduations 'Jounin' *Kakashi Hatake YNT Births *Shino Aburame *Chouji Akimichi *Gaara *Sakura Haruno *Suigetsu Houzuki *Hinata Hyuuga *Kiba Inuzuka *Karin *Shikamaru Nara *Sasuke Uchiha *Naruto Uzumaki *Ino Yamanaka *Kitoshi Shunki Deaths *Minato Namikaze *Kushina Uzumaki *Kurara Promotions & Graduations 'Academy' *Shishiku Maeko 'Chuunin' *Ibiki Morino *Anko Mitarashi *Choumei Iki 1 ANT Promotions & Graduations 'Academy' *Hayate Gekkou *Iruka Umino 'Chuunin' *Ebisu 2 ANT Promotions & Graduations 'Academy' *Itachi Uchiha 'Chuunin' *Hayate Gekkou *Shishiku Maeko 3 ANT Births *Kogoeru Aiko *Seiteki Shoubai *Shimiru Kaburu Deaths *Hizashi Hyuuga *Head Ninja of Kumogakure Promotions & Graduations *Kabuto Yakushi 4 ANT Births *Konohamaru *cool *Moegi *Inari *Kogoeru Yuji *Tomou *Misago Eiri 5 ANT Births *Hanabi Hyuuga *Kogoeru Maki Gami Promotions & Graduations 'Chuunin' *Itachi Uchiha 'ANBU' *Itachi Uchiha 6 ANT Events *Itachi joins Akatsuki Deaths *Yashamaru Promotions & Graduations 'Chuunin' *Iruka Umino 8 ANT Deaths *A lot of Uchihas Promotions & Graduations 'Academy' *Sai 'ANBU Captain' *Itachi Uchiha 10 ANT Births *Akamaru Promotions & Graduations 'Academy' *Temari 'Chuunin' *Sai 11 ANT Events *Maeko gets dismissed as mentor after the death of Ikeni. Enpitsu and Akimi get assigned to Iki, whose last team has just been promoted to Chuunin. *Maeko probably has more than 1 breakdown while being shunned and loathed all around Promotions & Graduations 'Academy' *Kankurou *Gojoteki Enpitsu *Hitotsu Ikeni *Kitoshi Akimi Deaths *Hitotsu Ikeni 12 ANT Events *Maeko is reinstated as mentor due to lack of available jounin and is assigned the three most difficult newly graduated genin. Promotions & Graduations 'Academy' *Rock Lee *Neji Hyuuga *Tenten *Kogoeru Hina Nema *Seiteki Okoge *Shimiru Zenta 13 ANT Events *Shunki gets assigned to Enpitsu and Akimi's team *Itachi & Kisame in Konoha *Tsunade becomes 5th Hokage *Sasuke runs away like a little bitch Deaths *Zabuza Momochi *Haku *Hayate Gekkou *Hiruzen Sarutobi *Kimimaro *Sound 4 Non-deaths *Kin Tsuchi *Zaku Abumi *Dosu Kinuta Promotions & Graduations 'Academy' *Sakura Haruno *Ino Yamanaka *Sasuke Uchiha *Naruto Uzumaki *Shikamaru Nara *Hinata Hyuuga *Shino Aburame *Kiba Inuzuka *Chouji Akimichi *Gaara *Kitoshi Shunki 'Chuunin' *Shikamaru Nara 14 ANT Events *The Akatsuki have a gathering within a cave. *Team Dosu & Team Okoge look for a member of the Yuki Clan to teach Zaku one handed seals. They find Kyomu with the help of a friendly spy and take her to Konoha *Ninja Rally Promotions & Graduations 'Chuunin' *Temari *Gaara *Kankuro *Hyuuga Neji *Rock Lee *Tenten *Gojoteki Enpitsu *Kitoshi Akimi *Aburame Shino 15 ANT Promotions & Graduations 'Chuunin' *Chouji Akimichi *Kiba Inuzuka *Sakura Haruno *Ino Yamanaka *Abumi Zaku *Tsuchi Kin *Kinuta Dosu *Seiteki Okoge *Shimiru Zenta *Kogoeru Hina Nema 'Jounin' *Neji Hyuuga *Kankurou *Temari 'Kage' *Gaara 16 ANT Events *Deidara steals Gaara *Shukaku is extracted *Team Gai fights Kisame *Tobi joins Akatsuki *Shunki moves to Suna to train medical nins *Yamato and Sai join in the shenanigans *Shikamaru buries Hidan Deaths *Sasori *Chiyo *2 tails *Asuma Sarutobi *Kakuzu 17 ANT Events *Sasuke forms Hebi *Sasuke fights Deidara *Hebi ->Taka join Akatsuki *Konohagakure mostly destroyed by Akatsuki *Kage summit *Obito declares Fourth Shinobi World War *Killer B fights Kisame *B and Naruto relocated to island *Naruto's inner self and training with B *Kisame fights Gai *War Deaths *4-tails *Jiraiya *Orochimaru *Itachi Uchiha *Nagato *Danzou *Konan Non-Deaths *Kisame *Deidara 18 ANT Births *Sana 19 ANT Births *Sakana 20 ANT Births *Neji *Ote *Mibae *Kumo *Naoki 21 ANT Births *Arare *Daiki 22 ANT Births *Kujira *Mai *Makoto 23 ANT Births *Ka *Mikan *Kinoko *Kanro *Sen *Shoubai *Yoshiro 25 ANT Births *Kiwi *Shio *Akane *Enoko *Hiro 27 ANT Births *Hoemi *Narani *Bami 30 ANT Births *Shachi *Kurage